


W dół króliczej nory

by Lampira7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Werebunny Stiles, Werecreature Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Stiles jest królikołakiem. Podczas jednej ze swoich wypraw do lasu spotyka Dereka w jego wilczej postaci.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down the Rabbit Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469925) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



O Boże.  
  
O Boże, Boże, o Boże.  
  
Stiles przeskoczył przez korzeń drzewa. Jego małe królicze płuca paliły, gdy kicał pośpiesznie po runie leśnym. Zrobił psychiczną notatkę, by przystopować z karbowanymi frytkami.  
  
Nie dlatego, że prawdopodobnie będzie w stanie dotrzymać tego postanowienia.  
  
Ponieważ miał zaraz _umrzeć_.  
  
Tylną łapą potknął się o kamień i upadł na brzuch. Powietrze z płuc zostało wyciśnięte przez ten upadek. Próbował wstać na nogi — łapy, nieważne — ale mógł już wyczuć dużą postać unoszącą się nad nim, zatrzymując go w miejscu.. Rozpaczliwie próbował uciec, ale duży pysk z rzędem ostrych zębów spadł na niego...  
  
...i Derek Hale _pożre go_. I to nawet nie w seksowny sposób. Wtedy Derek wreszcie _stanie się_ mordercą i tata będzie musiał zidentyfikować jego ciało przez zeskrobane kawałki wnętrzności królika z wilkołaczych kłów Dereka.  
  
I wszystko dlatego, że nie odwiódł swoich wilkołaczych przyjaciół od ich zwyczajowych polowań odbywających się późną nocą, bo musiałby wtedy przyznać się, że jest cholernym _królikołakiem_.  
  
Och, Boże.  
  
Stiles zacisnął powieki i czekał na pocałunek — lub w tym przypadku na bolesne ukąszenie — śmierci.  
  
Tylko że nigdy nie nadeszło.  
  
To nigdy nie nadeszło, bo z jakiegoś powodu, zamiast go połknąć jak normalny wilk, Derek postanowił _otrzeć swoją twarz o niego_. Fuj, Stiles nawet nie wiedział, gdzie wcześniej znajdował się jego pysk. Derek prawdopodobnie wyciera królicze wnętrzności swojej ostatniej ofiary o starannie utrzymane futerko Stilesa.  
  
Nastolatek zamarł, pozostając całkowicie nieruchomo, gdy Derek nadal robił to, co do cholery robił. Jednakże zamiast zrobienia czegoś logicznego (jak pójście swoją drogą), Derek położył się na ziemi, umieszczając Stilesa między swoimi łapami, kontynuując trącanie go nosem i... i _przytulanie_ go, gdy z głębi jego gardła wydobywał się szczęśliwy warkot.  
  
Cholera, czyżby Derek uwodził swoją zdobycz, zanim ją zjadał? Dawał im fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a potem _bam_! Gulasz z królika na obiad!  
  
(To nie tak żeby Derek przygotowywał swoje jedzenie, kiedy był w formie wilka. Prawdopodobnie nie zmarnuje czasu, by upiec Stilesa w jakimś małym wilkołaczym piekarniku).  
  
Stiles został wytrącony ze swoich myśli przez uczucie czegoś mokrego przesuwającego się po jego karku. Znów się napiął. _Och Boże_ , czy to _język_ Dereka? Proszę, Boże, aby nie sprawdzał, czy potrzebuję dodatkowych przypraw.  
  
Derek w wilczej postaci wydał kolejny szczęśliwy pomruk, a potem... potem...  
  
Oparł swoją cholerną brodę o Stilesa praktycznie miażdżąc go. Pieprzyć jego życie.  
  
Stiles nie poruszał się, zostając w pozycji, w której był, w zupełnym bezruchu i czekając na następny ruch Dereka. Tylko, że ten nic nie robił. W rzeczywistości wydawało się, że jest całkowicie zadowolony, by wziąć krótką drzemkę na runie leśnym z puszystą Stilesową poduszką pod głową. Stiles czekał na to, co ma stać się dalej — żeby zostać zjedzonym — ale... nic się nie stało.  
  
Derek wydał z siebie pomruk. Stiles podejrzewał, że jest to odpowiednik wilczego chrapania. Co za dziwak.  
  
Ciężko powiedzieć, jak długo pozostali w takiej pozycji, z Derekiem drzemiącym lekko, gdy Stiles kucał, sztywniejszy niż posąg, ale nie mogło minąć więcej niż piętnaście minut lub więcej, zanim Stiles spróbował w końcu uciec. To wymagało sporo delikatnego wiercenia się i w pewnym momencie Stiles przypadkowo kopnął Dereka w nos, ale nie wyniknęło z tego nic więcej niż kilka nosowych odgłosów i kolejny niski pomruk. Stiles naprawdę nie powinien uznawać tego za ujmujące.  
  
Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wymknąć ze śmiertelnego uścisku Dereka, przystaje przez chwilę i patrzy tylko na Hale'go skulonego i całkowicie zadowolonego w swojej zwierzęcej postaci. Stiles skrzywił się (a przynajmniej na tyle ile królik może to zrobić), kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zapewnie widzi Dereka najbardziej szczęśliwego, odkąd go poznał. Czuł się dupkiem za zrujnowanie tego, nawet jeśli mężczyzna prawdopodobnie go przytulał, tylko po to, by zachować go na nocną przekąskę.  
  
Stiles patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim wykonał krótki skok, by odejść, starając się zapomnieć o całej tej gehennie.  
  
Niestety, była to straszna porażka.  
  
Wciąż jednak postanowił trzymać się od teraz z dala od lasu. Po prostu będzie to robił jak normalny królik i zostanie na trawniku. Pan Donaldson obok miał w tym roku wspaniałe tulipany, które wręcz wołały do niego.  
  
Uważał, że po tych wszystkich emocjach zasługiwał na ucztę.  
  


OoO

  
Zgodnie z jego zwyczajowym szczęściem, wataha spotykała się następnego popołudnia. Stiles miał czas, by złagodzić swoją tremę przed spotkaniem jedząc sporą część tulipanów pana Donaldsona, zanim poczuł wyrzuty sumienia i zaczął jeść chwasty rosnące w ogrodzie. Jego tata zawsze żartował, że nigdy nie będzie musiał kupować kosiarki, ale także nigdy nie będzie mógł kupić pięknych kwiatów. Bardzo zabawne! Prawdziwy z niego żartowniś.  
  
Wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci i ostatecznie zmierzał na strych Dereka. Upewnił się jednak, by przed tym wziąć dokładny prysznic, obawiając się, że Derek będzie w jakiś sposób mógł wyczuć, że jest puszystą przekąską, która uciekła mu poprzedniej nocy. Nie sądził, by Derek był wystarczająco zdesperowany, by coś zjeść, aby zaatakować go, gdy był w ludzkiej postaci, ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Nigdy nie zaszkodzi być nadto ostrożnym.  
  
— Siema, Derek — przywitał się, wchodząc na strych i opadając swobodnie na kanapę.  
  
Derek patrzył na niego dziwnie, ale prawdopodobnie przyczyną tego było to, że jego tętno było przyśpieszone i zgrane w rytm mantry: _Jestem trupem. Jestem trupem. Jestem trupem_ , która brzmiała w jego umyśle.  
  
— Stiles — odpowiedział wreszcie Derek, kiwając mu lekko głową.  
  
Z miękkiego fotela, który prawdopodobnie bety styranizowały Dereka do kupienia, Erica przyciągnęła jego uwagę i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, a jednocześnie pytającym wzrokiem. Szczerze mówiąc, w tej chwili Stiles miał wielka ochotę zmienić się w królika i uciec jak najdalej. Nie ma nic gorszego od bycia królikiem, który może stać się gulaszem w kryjówce wilka.  
  
— Hej, wszystko w porządku, bracie? — spytał Scott, marszcząc brwi. — Twoje tętno jest szalone.  
  
— To marzec — burknął Stiles.  
  
Scott musiał przygryźć wargę, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Jako jedyny (oprócz jego taty i odpowiedniego personelu medycznego) wiedział o jego puszystym stanie i „marzec” był ich zakodowanym słowem, które oznaczało wszystkie sprawy związane z królikołactwem.  
  
No bo wiecie, marzec był okresem godowym dla królików. Jako niedojrzały dzieciak myślał, że jest to świetny pomysł.  
  
— Co złego jest w marcu? — zapytała niewinnie Erica, ale jej wzrok był ostry.  
  
— Stiles ma alergię — odpowiedział łatwo Scott.  
  
Stiles niemal go pocałował. Zamiast tego zmusił się, aby pociągnąć nosem, ale po spojrzeniu jakie posłał mu Derek, to nie był zbyt przekonujący akt.  
  
— Jasne — powiedział Boyd, niemal idealnie werbalizując minę Dereka. Stiles musiał się dowiedzieć, jak oni to robią.  
  
— Czy nie mamy mieć teraz super ważnego spotkania watahy? — zapytał Stiles, zmieniając tak delikatnie rozmowę jak tylko umiał. Czyli bez żadnej subtelności. Zamiast królikołakiem powinien być słoniołakiem. — Jak tam  idzie rozwiązanie problemu z pixie?  
  
— Jesteśmy... w trakcie negocjacji — burknął Derek. Jego skrzywiony wyraz twarzy stał się jeszcze bardziej kwaśny. Stiles nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że jest to w ogóle możliwe.  
  
— Czyli wciąż wiążą razem sznurowadła waszych butów i wkładają kwiaty we włosy? — prychnął Stiles, przez co Derek znów spojrzał na niego wściekle.  
  
To nie było za bardzo skuteczne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Stiles widział go drzemiącego w stosie liści, niczym przerośnięty szczeniak.  
  
— Derek w tym tygodniu znikał dwukrotnie, by z nimi porozmawiać — zaprotestowała Erica, dzięki czemu złe spojrzenie Dereka stało się przez chwilę łagodniejsze, ale wróciło do pełnych sił, gdy Stiles wydał z siebie rozbawiony dźwięk.  
  
— Proszę cię, założę się, że biegał po lesie goniąc biedne, nieświadome króliki — zażartował Stiles. Derek spojrzał na niego ostro, mrużąc oczy w podejrzeniu.  
  
— Istnieje zagrożenie przeludnienia królików — odpowiedział Derek, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Stiles prawie odleciał myślami na chwilę, patrząc jak te wspaniałe bicepsy się napinają.  
  
— Hej! Nie ma przeludnienia królików! Mają po prostu bardzo krótki okres ciąży — zaprotestował Stiles, zyskując dziwne spojrzenia od wszystkich oprócz Scotta, który prawdopodobnie musiał się ugryźć w język, by się nie roześmiać.  
  
— Ciąża? — spytał Isaac, marszcząc brwi.  
  
— Krótki czas od zapłodnienia do urodzenia  — wyjaśnia Stiles z zaczerwionymi policzkami.  
  
Jest pewien, że słyszał jak Erica mruczy coś o tym, że ktoś powinien go przelecieć. To nie była jego wina, że wiedział tak dużo o rozmnażaniu się królików! Większości.  
  
Spotkanie watahy odbywało się całkiem dobrze po tym wydarzeniu, ale Scott dokuczał mu  później poprzez wybranie _„Monthy Python i Święty Graal”_ jako film na dzisiejszy wieczór.  
  
Wypraszam sobie. Stiles mógłby być całkowicie morderczym królikiem, gdyby tylko chciał.  
  


OoO

  
Stiles starał się trzymać z dala od lasu — naprawdę.  
  
Dobrze, być może było to kłamstwo. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić! Po zobaczeniu szczęśliwego i skorego do przytulania Dereka, Stiles nie może nie być ciekawy tej strony charakteru wilkołaka. Może była to normalna rzecz dla wilków, a może było to... coś, co robił, gdy był sam, ale Stiles chciał zobaczyć więcej takiego Dereka.  
  
I hej, to nie było tak jakby Derek _pożarł_ go ostatnim razem. Może będą ponownie się przytulać.  
  
Nie tak, że Stiles był rzeczywiście zainteresowany przytulaniem się z Derekiem. Bo to byłoby dziwne. Nie, to nie było w ogóle źle ukryte podkochiwanie się!  
  
Cholera.  
  
Tylko że Stiles zapomniał, że wilki nie są jedyną rzeczą w tych lasach, o którą powinien się martwić. Przypomniał sobie o tym, gdy mała wróżkopodobna kreatura wyskoczyła tuż przez nim. Pixie, bo to była jedyna rzecz, którą może być ta istota, patrzyła na niego przez chwilę dziwnie, marszcząc nos, zanim nie otworzyła szeroko oczu, skrzecząc.  
  
Zanim Stiles mógł mu przerwać, dostał w pyszczek całą garścią lśniącego proszku.  
  
Przed tym jak zemdlał, Stiles miał nadzieję, że pył nie był toksyczny.  
  
Pieprzone _pixies_.  
  


OoO

  
Kiedy Stiles odzyskał przytomność, wciąż był skulony na runie leśnym w postaci królika. Dobrze, przynajmniej żył. Gdyby nie, to byłoby źle. Podniósł się na nogi — a raczej łapy, nieważne — i zrobił szybkie sprawdzenie, aby upewnić się, że wszystko było okej.  
  
Następnie starał się wrócić do ludzkiej postaci.  
  
Nic się nie stało.  
  
Zaczął panikować dopiero wtedy, gdy napotykał na kolejny problem. Albo raczej kolejny problem napotykał jego.  
  
I przez „problem” miał na myśli „Dereka Hale”.  
  
Ogromny, czarny wilk podszedł do niego od niechcenia i szturchał go nieustannie swoim wielkim pyskiem, kiedy dostał się wystarczająco blisko. Stiles zmrużył swoje małe królicze oczka i uderzył go łapą, dzięki czemu zdobył najbliższy wyraz podobny do zdumienia jaki widział u Dereka. Duży, zły wilkołak wydał z siebie dźwięk, który mógł zostać sklasyfikowany jedynie jako skomlenie, i znowu starał się zostawić na nim swój zapach. Stiles był na tyle zaskoczony, że mu na to pozwolił.  
  
Wtedy Derek otworzył swój pysk i ostrożnie podniósł Stilesa za skórę na karku.  
  
Znowu przez chwilę Stiles był zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek zrobić, ale potem zaczął się wić i kapać, starając się uwolnić z uścisku Dereka. Wilk tylko zawarczał, wciąż trzymając go mocno i pobiegł, zabierając Stilesa tylko Bóg wie gdzie.  
  
Gulasz z królika właśnie nadchodzi!  
  
Derek nie puścił go, dopóki nie znaleźli się tuż przed drzwiami jego strychu, co faktycznie było o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem, jeśli faktycznie chciał zrobić ciasto z królikiem. Przecież to było miejsce, gdzie Derak miał swoją małą wilkołaczą kuchenkę.  
  
Stiles nie może powstrzymać wysokiego pisku, kiedy Derek zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, przez co stał całkiem _nagi_ w korytarzu budynku, gdy szukał zapasowego klucza, by otworzyć drzwi. Stiles w pewien sposób zaczął się nienawidzić, ale nie miał takiej siły woli, aby odwrócić wzrok od tak wspaniałego przykłady męskiej sylwetki. A poza tym był królikiem. To usprawiedliwiało pewne rzeczy.  
  
Z opóźnieniem Stiles uświadomił sobie, że powinien wykorzystać ten moment, aby uciec. Dopiero, gdy Derek podniósł go i przytrzymał do swojej (wyrzeźbionej, muskularnej) piersi zdał sobie z tego sprawę.  
  
Derek posadził go na kanapie i zniknął w sypialni, by w końcu wyjść z niej ubrany w T-shirt oraz spodnie dresowe. Stiles nie wiedział, czy czuje ulgę, czy jest rozczarowany.  
  
Nie starał się jednak uciec, gdy Derek usiadł na kanapie. Nie był wielkim fanem bycia porywanym, ale mężczyzna nie wyciągnął jeszcze garnków i patelni, więc był raczej na obecną chwilę bezpieczny. Może Derek potrzebował czegoś puchatego, do czego mógł się przytulić.  
  
Cha! Ta, jasne. Wielki wilkołak alfa potrzebuje _przytulania_. Aleś wymyślił, Stiles.  
  
Jednak na przekór wszystkiemu Derek położył króliczego Stilesa na kolanach  i... zaczął go głaskać. Nastolatek przez chwilę się spiął, nie wiedząc co robić, ale wtedy Derek zaczął palcami przesuwać po nasadzie jego uszu i Stiles zaczął _zgrzytać zębami_. Wydaje się, że Derek nie potrzebuje faktycznie garnka na zupę z królika. Zajmuję mu chwilę, aby uświadomić sobie, że miękkie mruczenie faktycznie pochodzi od niego. Derek parsknął ze śmiechem i Stiles poddał się jego emocjom.  
  
Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że bycie pieszczonym jest takim niesamowitym uczuciem, to już _wieki temu_ pozwoliłby na to Derekowi.  
  
Tak jakby od tamtej chwili stracił poczucie czasu. Kiedy w końcu odzyskuje jasność umysłu, to Dereka nie było, ale za to istniały pyszne zapachy unoszące się z kuchni. Wszystkie części jego ciała były nienaruszone, więc był dość pewny, że królik nie jest w menu. Dzięki Bogu. Tak bardzo jak lubił Dereka, tak bardzo nie chciał być rozczłonkowany.  
  
W końcu zeskoczył z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni, zwracając na siebie uwagę Dereka, poprzez szturchanie swoją głową o jego nogę. Derek spogląda na niego i wypuszcza podrażnione westchnienie, ale uśmiecha się lekko, gdy schyla się, by go podnieść i posadzić na ladzie. Stiles robił wszystko, by spojrzeć karcąco na Dereka, ponieważ umieszczanie dzikich zwierząt na kuchennym blacie nie jest higieniczne.  
  
Chociaż Stiles nie był dzikim zwierzęciem.  
  
Ale Derek o tym nie wie.  
  
Derek w tym czasie sięgnął nad nim do miski umieszczonej po drugiej stronie zlewu i chwycił coś z niego. Stiles mrugnął, gdy przed nim pojawiła się starannie obrana marchewka. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś na temat stereotypów, ale potem zamknął je ponownie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Derek i tak go nie zrozumie.  
  
I przecież nie było tak, że nie lubił marchewek. Marchewki były niesamowite.  
  
Pochylił się do przodu i wziął gryza.  
  
Reszta wieczoru odbywała się w podobny sposób. Derek nie mówił zbyt wiele, ale karmił Stilesa marchewkami, a jedzenie było murowanym sposobem do jego serca, więc Stiles się nie skarżył. W rzeczywistości pozwalał mu na prawie wszystko, na pieszczoty, przytulanie i tak dalej.  
  
Dopóki nie nadszedł czas na sen.  
  
— Wracaj tutaj — mruknął Derek, gdy Stiles próbował zeskoczyć z łóżka na podłogę.  
  
Ponieważ wydawało się, że Derek chce się przytulać ze swoim nowym króliczkiem domowym w łóżku. Ale miał na sobie jedynie bokserki i Stiles w rzeczywistości wciąż był królikiem. To tylko mała ilość łaski, że Derek nie spał nago. Najwyraźniej _nie cały_ wszechświat się na niego uwziął.  
  
— Dobrze, śpij na podłodze — powiedział wreszcie z irytacją Derek, opadając z powrotem na łóżka i zakrywając się kołdrą.  
  
Stiles nagle poczuł się winny, co nie miało nic wspólnego z rezygnacją brzmiącą w głosie Dereka. Absolutnie nic.  
  
Usiadł na podłodze, patrząc na zgarbione ramiona Dereka. Potem próbował wskoczyć z powrotem na łóżko.  
  
— Och, czyli _teraz_ chcesz — burknął Derek, ale i tak pochylił się i zgarnął Stilesa w ramiona.  
  
Stiles potarł swoim policzek o niego w przepraszającym geście. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy wyraz twarzy Dereka zmiękł nieznacznie.  
  
— Idź spać — mruknął Derek, głaszcząc po raz ostatni uszy Stilesa.  
  
Stiles zwinął się w kulkę, modląc się, żeby nie zmienił się w trakcie snu.  
  


OoO

  
Jakimś cudem nie wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Dereka nie było w łóżku, kiedy się obudził, ale prześcieradło było jeszcze ciepłe, więc odszedł niedawno. Nos Stilesa drgnął, a on stanął na tylnych łapach, gdy wyczuł znajomy zapach bekonu unoszący się po strychu.  
  
Tym razem szybko zeskoczył z łóżka, zastanawiając się jak namówić Dereka, by nakarmić królika bekonem, kiedy kicał do kuchni.  
  
Stiles nie był do końca pewien, czy był rozczarowany czy wdzięczny, gdy w końcu znalazł się w kuchni i stwierdził, że Derek nie był już ubrany tylko w bokserki. Miał jednak na sobie stary, grzesznie obcisły T-shirt. Małe zwycięstwo.  
  
Następną rzeczą jaką zauważył Stiles było to, że Erica, Isaac i Boyd siedzieli przy kuchennym stole.  
  
Stiles zrobił szybki zwrot w tył.  
  
Niestety, wilkołacze odruchy Eriki były szybsze niż królikołaków.  
  
— Hej, od kiedy masz zwierzaka? — zapytała Erica, stawiając go na stole.  
  
Stiles spojrzał niepewnie na podłogę, nie wiedząc, czy zaskoczenie na dół będzie bezpieczne.  
  
— Wczoraj — burknął Derek. — Nie chciał mnie zostawić w spokoju.  
  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. _Kto_ był tutaj ofiarą porwania? Z pewnością nie Derek.  
  
Boyd parsknął, słysząc to. Stiles wiedział, że za coś go lubi.  
  
— Czyli w ten sposób zniknęły wszystkie marchewki? — zapytał Isaac, spoglądając niepewnie na Stilesa, który wypchnął pierś do przodu. Może był stosunkowo mały, ale żadna ilość marchwi nie jest dla niego za wielka.  
  
(Okej, może zwymiotował po tym, jak starał się zjeść na raz całe ciasto marchewkowe, ale to było _ciasto_ , a nie prawdziwe marchewki).  
  
— Masz piękne futro z tymi wszystkimi plamkami — powiedziała Erica. Na jej twarzy zaczął pojawiać się niegodziwy uśmiech. — Wiecie co, wygląda prawie jak królicza wersja Stilesa...  
  
Tak szybko jak powiedziała jego imię, Stiles poczuł pewną zmianę.  
  
Mrugnął lekko oszołomiony, kiedy czwórka wilkołaków przebywających w kuchni patrzyła na niego w szoku.  
  
Zajęło mu chwilę, by uświadomić sobie, że siedzi nago na kuchennym stole Dereka.  
  
Stiles zastanawiał się, czy nie przekształcić się z powrotem, ale martwił się lekko, czy nie zostanie ponownie zatrzymany w formie królika. Dlatego też po prostu siedział tam, zastanawiając się, co miał do cholery zrobić.  
  
— Niespodzianka? — wykrztusił w końcu zachrypniętym głosem z powodu dłuższego jego nieużywania.  
  
Derek wciąż się na niego gapił i Stiles był całkiem pewny, że przypalił boczek.  
  
— Nieźle, Stlinski — powiedziała Erica, lustrując wzrokiem jego ciało. Stiles zakrztusił się i pokrył rumieńcem, spoglądając dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zakrycia się.  
  
T-shirt Dereka uderzył go w twarz.  
  
— Idź po jakieś ubrania — warknął Derek, zwracając ponownie uwagę na boczek, staranie nie patrząc na Stilesa.  
  
Stiles uciekł z kuchni, używając koszulki Dereka, by zasłonić się na tyle ile mógł. Kiedy wreszcie, wciąż rumieniąc się wściekle, wrócił do pokoju, wszyscy siedzieli wokół stołu jakby nic się nie stało. Starał się uciec, ale Boyd odsunął krzesło obok siebie i spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
  
Zdrajca.  
  
Stiles opadł na krzesło, starając się zniknąć.  
  
— Tak — powiedziała Eica, gdy już usiadł. — Jesteś osobistym królikiem playboya dla Dereka?  
  
— Erica! — krzyknął Derek. Stiles mrugnął, gdy spostrzegł lekki odcień różowego na policzkach mężczyzny.  
  
— Czy twoje częściowa przemiana to uszy i puszysty ogon? — spytała, poruszając brwiami i powodując, że Stiles zarumienił się ogniście z powodu zawstydzenia.  
  
— Jesteś królisiołakiem? — wtrącił się Isaac i Stiles poczuł niemal ulgę.  
  
— Wolę określenie królikołak — odpowiedział. — Królisiołak jest przestarzałym, obraźliwym...  
  
— Ale jest _słodkie_... — Erica zaczęła mówić, tylko po to, by jej przerwano.  
  
— _Wystarczy_ — warknął Derek, przerywając ostatecznie rozmowę. — Wasza trójka... — spojrzał na bety —...wychodzi.  
  
Erica, Boyd i Isaac wydawali się niezadowoleni, ale wepchnęli w usta ostatnie sztuki boczku i grzanek, zanim wyszli.  
  
Zostawili Stilesa samego z Derekiem. Kurwa.  
  
— Ja...  
  
— Więc...  
  
Obaj zamilkli.  
  
— Ty pierwszy — powiedział Derek, spuszczając wzrok na jedzenie.  
  
— Um. Racja. Tak, jestem królikołakiem — stwierdził niezręcznie Stiles.  
  
— Myślę, że już to załapałem — prychnął Derek, przez co policzki Stilesa ponownie zaczerwieniły się.  
  
— Tak, jedna z pixies dmuchnęła na mnie pyłem, więc nie mogłem przekształcić się z powrotem — kontynuował Stiles, stukając nerwowo palcami o udo. — To nie było tak jakbym chciał cię oszukać lub coś...  
  
— Przepraszam — przerwał mu Derek. Zacisnął usta. — Nie powinienem...  
  
— Porywać mnie? — prychnął Stiles, kończąc za Dereka, gdy ten szukał właściwego słowa.  
  
— _Nie porwałem cię_ — zaprotestował Derek. Stiles zaśmiał się, słysząc jego zaprzeczenie.  
  
— Proszę cię, chwyciłeś mnie za skórę na karku i przyniosłeś mnie do swojego mieszkania, gdzie zamknąłeś mnie — powiedział Stiles z zadowoleniem, gdy Derek wyglądał na lekko winnego. — A tak w ogóle, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
  
Derek burknął coś pod nosem.  
  
— Co? — spytał Stiles, marszcząc brwi.  
  
— Powiedziałem, że dobrze pachniałeś — wykrztusił Derek. Lekki rumieniec zdobił jego policzki.  
  
— O mój Boże, chciałeś mnie zjeść! Wiedziałem! — krzyknął Stiles, a Derek spojrzał na niego ostro.  
  
— _Boże_... Nie zamierzałem cię zjeść, Stiles! — zaprotestował Derek, krzywiąc się.  
  
— Ale powiedziałeś, że dobrze pachniałem! — odparł Stiles, co spowodowało, że policzki Dereka stały się jeszcze bardziej czerwone.  
  
— Pachniałeś dobrze, ale nie w takim sensie, że chciałem cię zjeść — mruknął Derek, patrząc na śniadanie.  
  
— Czyli co, byłem jak bukiet kwiatów? — spytał Stiles, marszcząc w zmieszaniu brwi.  
  
— Nie — odpowiedział Derek, wbijając widelec w jajecznicę znacznie bardziej agresywnie niż było to konieczne.  
  
Stiles mrugał przez chwilę zanim go olśniło.  
  
— O mój Boże, chciałeś pieprzyć _królika_ — wyrwało mu się.  
  
Po drugiej stronie stołu Derek zakrztusił się swoimi jajkami. Stiles zaczynał rozważać użycie manewru Heimlicha, gdy wilkołak wreszcie wychrypiał swoją odpowiedź.  
  
— _Nie, nie chciałem_ uprawiać seksu z królikiem — powiedział Derek szorstkim od kaszlu głosem. — Twoje pełne przekształcenie nawet nie pachnie tak dobrze jak....  
  
Stiles czekał z niecierpliwością, aż ten skończy.  
  
— Tak dobrze jak co? — spytał Stiles, marszcząc ponownie brwi.  
  
— Nic — zripostował Derek, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.  
  
— Och, daj spokój. Proszę? Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem — skomlił Stiles, pochylając się nad stołem. — Nawet Scottowi i...  
  
Zamrugał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w osobistej przestrzeni Dereka, który wstrzymuje oddech.  
  
— Cholera jasna, to _ja_! — krzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Chcesz pie...  
  
— Zamknij się — warknął Derek, ale jego twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. — Twój zapach stał się dla mnie... pocieszający.  
  
— Chodź tu i pocałuj mnie wreszcie — powiedział Stiles. Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
Stiles westchnął lekko i pochylił się do przodu. Wygląda na to, że będzie musiał zrobić wszystko sam.  
  
Przez moment usta Dereka wciąż były zaciśnięte i Stiles zaczął się martwić, że może błędnie odczytał sytuację, ale wtedy wilkołak wstał  i przyciągnął go na swoje kolana, całując zachłannie. Stiles jęknął i zamknął oczy, kiedy ich usta poruszyły się w tandemie. Wsunął palce we włosy Dereka i podgryzł lekko jego dolną wargę, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy Derek bez wahania otworzył dla niego usta. Pogłębił pocałunek, kołysząc się na kolanach Dereka, wywołując u niego jęk.  
  
— Tak — powiedział Stiles, gdy odsunęli się od siebie, by złapać oddech. — Chcesz się pieprzyć jak króliki?  
  
— Tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi później zabrać cię na kolację — odpowiedział Derek. Jego spojrzenie było gorące, a źrenice rozszerzone.  
  
— _Kurwa_ , tak — zgodził się Stiles, zanim pochylił się do kolejnego pocałunku.  
  


OoO

  
Erica podarowała Stilesowi na jego urodziny kostium króliczka Playboya. Chłopak nie był zaskoczony.  
(Ale tak, pasował).  
  
_Fin_


End file.
